the  water sorcerest yukie
by yasho-and-yuki
Summary: inuuyasha and the gang come a cross a girl named yukie they make allies with her soon they find out that yukie is ONE OF KAGOMEA'S ansesters naraku soons finds outand sets out to destory her so kaagomea wont exsist


Disclaimer: Yasho: hi I am Yasho I'm Youki's alter ego I am handling the disclaimer because Youki is playing catch with inuyasha but remember we don't own inuyasha but do own inuyasha's dog bowl and his dog food we paid for it and if that baka doesn't pay us back we will kick his ass.

Inu: oh yeah as soon I get done playing catch I goona kick your ass

Yasho: glares at Yuki

Yuki: ok I did not influence ok and don't put me in this stuff if u gotta beef with inuyasha don't drag me into it home dog. (No pun intended)

Yasho: beats up yukie "that was so lame I can't believe you're me"

Shippo: well ok then on with the story oh and they down own yukie and can some one call 911 please I think yukie is about die from being pounded and Yasho is goona die from embarrassment help!! 0

**Summery: **

**Yukie a smart girl runs into inuyasha and the gang there she performs his talents for them but soon Naruku sees the girls potential and tries to manipulate her new feelings arrive when they kind out that yukie is one of Kagomea ancestors Naruku plans to kill her so Kagomea wont exists **

Chapter one

My little genius

Inuyasha and the others are off on there way again from helping a poor village

Why the hell am I always tricked into doing all these good deeds for the stupid villagers.

Inuyasha you should be happy no good deed goes unrewarded. Feh you're just saying that because you sunk into the woman's sauna room ya pervey monk. Well it's not my fault inuyasha it's the forces of temptation and I do remember a certain dog eared daemon sunk in with me to get a peek and Kagome. You did what! Kagomea screamed I am so ganna kill you Inuyasha .But were ganna have pups any way so why not now why do I have to ask to see what I already claimed. Because. Because what?! Just 'cuse inuyasha. Sango stop beating Miroku I sense a bunch of jewel shards. Shippo you little runt go see. Inuyasha was cut off by the sight of a huge water demon and the sight of a girl that could be Kagomea's sister. "Stand aside the girl yelled she ran forward taking out a beaker in her robes that contained a pink liquid and took out a fan that looked a lot like Kagura's but instead of read swirls it was blue as soon as the beaker was in the air the girl cut it in half with her fan as the droplets fell to earth the became raging flames soon they engulf the water demon completely and with one wave of her fan a water ball appeared before her then she commanded " go and put out the fire" and so it did then she went over to the daemon's ashes and snatched up jewel shard " well that was no fun." Who the hell are you inuyasha said while drawing the Tensiga. I am Yukie Higarashsi. Higarashsi! Kagomea thought. Well if ya don't mind why don't you hand over those jewel shards of yours? I will never give them to dimwitted fool like you! The girl said. Well then I'm goona have to take it from ya. Inuyasha sit sits sit sit you will have to forgive him he can be very rash but he has a hart of gold. Umm what's you name again Kagome asks. Yukie Higarashsi why? Later around blazing a fire…

So if what you telling me are right I am your ancestor. Correct Kagomea said loud and clear Welcome to our team. Ok I all join on concision yukie proclaimed... What is it inuyasha said with a mouth full of Ramen well come spit it out. Can I touch you ears?

No way in hell inuyasha scrammed how come all Higarashsi women all alike ask Kagomea its not even fun. Kagome is it fun yukie asked with pleading eyes yes it is.

So how are se going do this? Kagomea thought up a pretty good idea. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit Kagomea and yukie have been quiet to quiet he could smell scheming in the air. Kagomea yelled now. Then yukie and she sprung up at record time Kagomea screamed

Sit yukie jumped on inuyasha's back and got in a full 30 seconds of her and inuyasha ears then when inuyasha recovered ran after yukie around the camp.

My rant 

I couldn't resist every body that watches or read the mange luve the ears ) 

Hey yukie #! We should try that plan 

Yukie#2 he knows ho to block and doge and stuff he problem formed a plan to get around

Kagomea: I doubt it 

Miroku: dumb as a stump

Songo: very slow

Shippo: he thinks choclet milk comes from a brown cow 

Inu: and what's wrong with that you little runt XD 

every one anemia fall besides inuyasha

Inu: that's a proven theory and I am willing to test it 

Songo ok ill go get toto sai he has a brown cow

Be back in a bit 

Ok I need Bata please email me at lthreebridges am post chppie two ant three on Wednesday I gotta take care of some buniness

I am getting loft in soho New York yeah me ) please no flames are  but I will

Allow conductive criasim just in case you were wondering Yukie#1 is my yukie #2 is the stories yukie I know its short but still I am making a website it will be on the web as soon as I cam come up with a name for it )


End file.
